darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
688
David goes to the Collins mausoleum and starts to open the secret room where the werewolf is held. Synopsis : In the dead of the night a mysterious stranger has appeared on the Collins estate. He is there looking for Chris Jennings claiming he is a friend from years gone by. But he has aroused the suspicions of two people he has spoken to. Now while they wait for Chris to return to his cottage, Barnabas Collins and Julia Hoffman wonder whether this stranger in their midst knows the terrible secret that Chris Jennings has tried to keep from the rest of the world. David writes a story about a man who turned into an animal and was hidden in a room, later someone lets the animal out of the room and a hunter kills it. David runs out of the house and Maggie searches for him. Julia and Barnabas find David's story and speculate if David knows about Chris (who is locked in the mausoleum). David goes to the mausoleum and starts to open the secret panel... Ned Stuart shows up looking for Chris. Ned suggests that Chris killed his sister. Memorable quotes : David: You're very pretty Maggie; maybe some day I'll write a story about you. ---- : David: You think that it's weird, don't you Maggie? ---- : Julia: (about Ned) Oh, I never thought we'd be rid of him. ---- : Maggie: (thinking Ned is Jeff Clark) Don't come near me. Why have you come back? ---- : Maggie: An ordinary child might get a little scared but not David Collins. : Ned: Yes, well, he must be very unusual. : Maggie: He is. And when he gets angry he stays angry. ---- : Ned: I haven't been in Collinsport very long but I do know there have been lots of attacks in these woods. ---- : Barnabas: It would hardly be proper of us to leave you here alone. : Ned: Yes, and it is important to be proper in New England, isn't it? : Barnabas: Yes, if one values social acceptance. And perhaps you don't. : Ned: Perhaps I don't. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * Roger Davis as Ned Stuart * David Henesy as David Collins Background information and notes Production Story * Maggie meets Ned and thinks he is Jeff Clark at first. She tells Ned not to come near her and asks why he's come back. * Julia recognizes David's handwriting. * Ned carries a gun, ostensibly for protection, as he's heard there have been attacks in the area. * TIMELINE: 3am: Maggie finds David in Collinwood's drawing room. Bloopers and continuity errors * The clock on the cottage mantel reads 1:10 am, which is the same time that Ned appeared at Collinwood in the previous episode. * In the previous episode when Chris was taken to the Collins mausoleum, Barnabas remarked that there was no moon tonight. However in this episode's reprise, which is the same night, a full moon is shown outside. * When Ned leaves the cottage, the outdoor set appears to be a blank wall. * During the credit for Dan Curtis, the credits stop rolling, and then a second or so later, they start up again. * David seems to be wearing black dress shoes with his pajamas and bathrobe. When Maggie is searching or David outside, we see she is wearing shoes as well rather than slippers even though she is in her nightclothes as well (and didn't have time to change her shoes before she left Collinwood). * Toward the end of the scene with Maggie and Ned in the woods, you can see a set of doors just past the trees, either the entrance to Collinwood or the mausoleum. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 688 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 688 - Mostly Charmless The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 688 Gallery ( }}) 688a.jpg|Ned Stuart 688i.jpg|Resisting Quentin 688m.jpg|Looking For David Category:Dark Shadows episodes